


Stupid things and right decisions

by Iron_Mad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quadruple Drabble, an unknown character is a piece of shit, not in detail, only referenced in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mad/pseuds/Iron_Mad
Summary: “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done.”“Shut the fuck up, Wilson.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Stupid things and right decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done.”
> 
> It's pretty short but meh. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think pls!

“That was, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done.”

“Shut the fuck up, Wilson.”  
  


Sam watched Barnes from the door as he tried to move the busted elbow of the metal arm and failed. He sighed and walked towards him. “You need to take out the crooked plates first. Here, give me that.” He took the screwdriver Barnes -Bucky- was holding and sat down next to him.

“I’m actually aware of that, genius. Don't need help.” Barnes threw him a sideways glare.

“Well, I didn't ask”, he replied with a small smirk and held the metal wrist to steady the joints. Barnes snorted and got back to work.

Sam watched him as he delicately took out the broken parts, checked the intersections of the plates for miniscule fragments. He cleaned them and then rearranged a cogwheel at his forearm, carefully moving pieces of chips to the right places. Sam took a deep breath.

“I guess I should thank you. For what you did.” he began, but Barnes was already shaking his head, “Even though I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” 

Barnes scoffed. “Of course you are. That has nothing to do with it. The guy was being a huge, squirmy asshole- he deserved it.”

“You totally wrecked your arm-”, a dismissive noise and a shrug- “because you punched an alien wizard made of diamond _in the face_ -”

“He is a racist, homophobic, piece of shit, that doesn’t know when to zip it! He had it coming. I wouldn't let him talk ‘bout anyone like that; especially you.”

Sam's mouth slowly stretched into a smile.

“Especially me, huh…” Barnes turned and stared at him. “Thank you, for defending my honor then, Bucky.” Bucky searched his face for a moment, probably waiting for the punchline, looking for a sign that Sam was joking and founding none. He coughed and turned to his metal hand once again, finally closing the panels. Sam knew what he was thinking. It was no use; for the rest of the damage he had to talk with Tony in the workshop.

“You are welcome”, came the muttered reply and was that _pink_ he could see at the back of the winter soldier's neck? Whatever last doubts he had, vanished momentary and he took a leap of faith.

“How about you let me make it up to you with dinner? Sometime after you can move your arm properly again.”

Bucky smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me fill the void in my soul :)


End file.
